Semiconductor devices with fin-type channels are more and more popular. However, fabrication of fin-type channels is difficult due to tight design rules for the width, the spacing, the depth, and the complication of the process. Furthermore, the narrow process window of devices with fin-type channels makes etching processes and forming processes (such as epitaxy) more difficult.